Werewolf Condition
by BlueDemon13
Summary: One-Shot. Antonio has never been able to bring himself to pleasure himself, or let his lover Francis take care of it. The Spanish werewolf claims he has a messed up condition, but one night it just is too much. Slight PWP, AU, Yaoi. Human names used, France x Werewolf!Spain.


Disclaimer – Hetalia and its characters are not my creation.

Warnings – Masturbation, cursing, smut (yaoi), OOC-ness, etc.

A/N: Written on a whim. I hope you enjoy it. If not, oh well.

* * *

If there was one thing Francis, a perfectly typical human Frenchman, loved, it was his love-for-life Antonio. In a world full of hideous monsters, Antonio was truly the only exception. Francis and Antonio fell in love years ago and have been together since that time. Antonio would proudly call Francis his mate whenever their relationship was questioned. Despite all these years together, there's one thing Antonio has never let his lover know. It happened to be a condition that Antonio would get every now and again, and it caused him pain for hours. The condition happened to be when Antonio was severely horny. If he told any of Francis' friends, they'd laugh at him. Francis was called the king of pervert-ness and love. However, Francis' love for Antonio was so strong that the pair never had to the need show their love via sexual interactions. And since Antonio was afraid and so pained whenever he got horny, he simply asked Francis not to try and do anything sexual with him. As a result Francis has a lot of time in the bathroom for his unfulfilled needs. Every time Antonio saw, heard, and smelt his lover pleasing himself he would feel bad and would try to convince himself to indulge in lewd activities with his mate. But nothing worked, and it usually resulted with Antonio feeling bad and tucking his tail in-between his legs. Tonight Francis was out with his friends shortly while Antonio stayed home. The Spanish werewolf couldn't help but lose the fight with his condition as he was sprawled out on the couch with a pillow that Francis was sleeping on not an hour ago.

"He smells so good!" Antonio whined and his tail wagged behind him. Right now Antonio had his face in the pillow, was propped up on his knees, and his ass, which Francis loved VERY much, was swishing with the motions of his tail. At that moment Antonio could feel his jeans tightened. He groaned and moved from the pillow to look at his now pulsating area. It looked as if someone stuck an apple into the front of his pants. Antonio released a growl; every time it pulsed it felt like the horrible throb of a bruise. He just wanted it to go away, but no willpower of the Spaniard could ever get the bulge to disappear. Nevertheless Antonio tried, like he always does. He would not retort to touching the source of his groin pain, he always waited for the issue to leave on its own accord, which usually took an hour the results either being it just going away or Antonio's fluids just leaking naturally from pressure. Releasing another groan Antonio looked away from the offence in his jeans and tried to find something else to focus on; which was becoming difficult when Antonio's heartbeat soon became the only thing his large wolf ears could pick up.

"Why?" Antonio verbally questioned, "Why must it be this way?" He then unintentionally swayed his hips, causing his displeasure to run against the fabric of his boxers. The action got him to release an angry growl. For the first time ever, Francis in the bathroom crossed the horny werewolf's mind. He wondered if Francis felt like this whenever Antonio aroused him. The thought of aroused Francis made Antonio's member to twitch in its confined place. Despite the hurtful twitch, Antonio thought of how Francis dealt with his issues in the bathroom. Francis would touch himself. Once more Antonio looked down at his jean bulge. It burned and already Antonio could see the wet stains from his pre-cum staining the area. With a shaky hand Antonio reached down to the bulge, placing his hand right on top of it. The action got him to whimper and he unintentionally squeezed himself. Antonio cried out, caught in between a feeling of pain and pleasure. Now feeling more confident, Antonio slowly opened the front of his jeans and slid them, and his boxers, down just far enough to release his erection. Immediately Antonio hissed from the contact of air on his private organ, but the feeling soon left. The opening also caused some pre-cum to drip onto the couch. Antonio then brought a hand to his member and slowly rubbed it. The jolt he received caused his hips to jerk and a moan to escape past his lips.

'No wonder Fran is so noisy.' Antonio thought to himself as he continued to touch himself, his hips rocking slowly in time with his hand. The sudden thought of Francis being the one to touch him got Antonio to shiver and moan loudly. Even more pre-cum leaked and started a pool on the couch. Antonio's hand sped up slightly and his tail began to wag.

"Francis~" Antonio moaned as he imagined Francis muttering sweet-nothings in French, he then giving himself a practically harsh tug. A new thought then entered Antonio's mind, and it involved his ass and fingers. Feeling too aroused to deny his fantasies Antonio brought three of his fingers to his mouth and started to lick and suck on them. When they felt wet enough he removed them from his mouth. Antonio turned to see his ass and erected tail and shivered. He had only overheard Francis mention this… and it made Antonio nervous. Nevertheless he slowly brought a wet finger to his back entrance and plunged the appendage inside himself. The action felt awkward but Antonio just settled and stretching himself, as Francis called it. At one point Antonio added the second finger and continued on with the stretching. His index finger was able to brush something inside of him that flooded his vision white and got him to jerk forward. Afterwards Antonio attempted to repeat the action, but was having no luck. He then moved on to his third and final finger joining the other two. At one point he was able to see stars again and soon enough a building pressured feeling in his groin made Antonio stop touching himself and brace his body on his forearms. Just like that Antonio's body tensed up and cum spilt onto the couch and partially on his shirt. Antonio panted thickly as he came down from his high. Just then Antonio's ears twitched upon hearing the lock to the front door click open. Antonio blushed hotly; the couch and his own position gave who ever walks into the door a perfect view of his half clothed ass and erect tail.

"Antonio, are you awake still?" Francis had just walked through the door with his back to Antonio – locking the door before he forgot. Antonio could only whimper to his mate. "Antonio?" Francis immediately turned around, getting a sight full of his lover's backend. Curious and slightly worried, Francis dropped anything in his hands and walked over to the front of the couch. Seeing his lover sprawled out, covered in sweat and a flush, and a semen pool in the couch made all of the Frenchman's blood travel south.

"F-Fran…" Antonio muttered still out of breath.

"I-I… I can go…" Francis gulped, trying to keep his promise of no sex on the front of his mind.

"Nooooo!" Antonio half whined, half howled.

"W-What then, _mon amour_?" Francis asked.

"I wanna do it!" Antonio wiggled his ass for emphasis to his lover.

"You sure?" Francis questioned for clarification.

"Yes!" Antonio whined loudly.

"Of course, _mon chiot." _Francis walked over to the couch and ran a hand up and down Antonio's back.

"_Prisa." _Antonio growled slightly. Without another word Francis removed Antonio and himself of their shirts. But as he was slipping his pants off Francis couldn't help but have one last question.

"Can't I at least move you to the bed?" The Frenchman asked. Antonio just whimpered, so Francis quickly lifted his lover, removing the Spaniard's boxers and jeans, and brought them to their bedroom. With Antonio now tossed onto the bed, Francis dealt with his final article of clothing and soon joined his love on the bed. By now Antonio was fully aroused, as was Francis.

"Prepare for the greatest experience in your life." Francis planted a kiss onto Antonio's lips and wrapped his hand over said werewolf's hardened member. Antonio moaned within the kiss and shot his arms upwards to wrap around Francis' neck. Smirking Francis broke the kiss and rubbed his thumb over Antonio's slit; he howled out in pleasure.

"_Profiter vous-même?" _Francis chuckled lowly and planted kisses on Antonio's neck. Antonio just growled out. With that Francis started traveling southward with his kisses. The closer his mate got to his crotch, the more flushed and turned on Antonio would grow. When Francis reached Antonio's bottom end he was more than surprised to see that not only was his lover touching himself earlier, but he had prepared himself as well. Francis chuckled and took a second to squeeze Antonio's perfect ass.

When Antonio squeaked Francis asked his question, "Ready?"

"_Si."_ Antonio moaned slightly, rolled onto his stomach, and flagged his tail so Francis had a perfect sight of his puckered entrance.

"_Beau." _Francis commented as he readied himself. Then with one whimper from Antonio, Francis kissed his lover and plunged inside his tight heat. The kiss muffled Antonio's surprised groan and Francis' moan. The pair soon broke for air and remained still to try and get adjusted to everything that was going on.

"You're so tight." Francis moaned as he nuzzled his lover's neck. In response Antonio whined and backed his hips up against Francis, finally ready for movement. The pace started slow and loving, as it should, but when the werewolf begged for his mate to go faster and harder, Francis just had to comply. At the quickened pace Francis was able to hit Antonio's sweet spot with every snap of his hips. Said Spaniard's moans and howls echoed through the house and overshadowed the sounds of skin against skin. The pair had no idea how long they went at, but Antonio was the first to release, tightening up and sending his mate over the edge as well. They were soon a pile of sweat, pants, and cum on the bed.

"_Je t'aime." _Francis muttered softly as he used the last of his strength to pull his lover to his chest.

"_Te quiero demasiado_." Antonio replied with a tired yawn. That night Antonio never was pained whenever his condition crept up on him. In fact, whenever it came upon him, he'd call for Francis and they'd make love till they fell asleep.

* * *

Mon amour – my love (French)

Mon chiot – my puppy (French)

Prisa – hurry (Spanish)

Profiter vous-même? – enjoying yourself? (French)

Si – yes (Spanish)

Beau – beautiful (French)

Je t'aime – I love you (French)

Te quiero demasiado – I love you too (Spanish)


End file.
